When i see you
by Encrier55
Summary: Canada have a normal life . Well... I mean an unhappy normal life. But that fine he was used to it, even if its hurt to be invisible that is the normal pain to being America brother right ? But his life change suddenly when he meet a adorable/creepy russian who help him to be strong. A friendship is born but the jealousy of other wait to destroy her...


**« Cause I've been down and I've been crawling ,Won't back down no more » - The Rasmus 'Still Standing'**

**〣****Past**

Last Fight between England and France for Canada

« Fear. The little boy can feel it at all is body. He screams and start to run to find the injured man, but before he can move closer, the strong arm holds him . The rain who begins to fall became louder and louder, his blue outfit was covered by dirt. Struggling , and crying in vain all he can do was scream with all the force he had:  
-« PAPA !»  
Suddenly the man who captured him , cover is mouth with his hand and said :  
-« Stop crying for this frog, you git ! You're mine now you're better to know that !»  
Matthew doesn't seem to understand what the man saying, all he can see was is the one who has kidnapped him , wear a long red coat and seem to have the most big eyebrow he ever seen. Suddenly his world turns to black . The last thing he heard before closing his amethyst eye was :  
-« Je suis, tellement désolé mon petit Matthieu ! J'ai échoué lamentablement... » »

**Today〢**

Canada's house

That was a normal summer Saturday night... The breeze was cold, but he doesn't care, he was used to it. A Molson beer in his hand he watches the star in the sky, his bear sleeping on him. He sighed loudly , every time he thinks of it that makes him so lost... Why ? Why England takes him away from France, if he doesn't care about him ? All his childhood he was unhappy and unnoticed, his father always forgets who he is or mistake him for Alfred. Maybe if France had won that famous battle, his life was different ? Sure France, have some perverted tendencies but he was the only one who really paysattention to him. All of sudden a small grumble from his bear take him back to the reality.

-« Yes Kumajito ? » he said softly to his pet.

-« Sing, it again ! » The bear said firmly before close his eyes.

-« Okay ! Wait a minute I go take my guitar !» Matthew says before getting up.

-« Who are you ?» The Canadian sigh and answer :

-« I'm Canada !»

He goes inside take his instrument and came back after a few minutes, to finally discover his bear was sleeping again. He sighed and sit on his chair. Closing his purple-blue iris, the blond started to sing , with a warm and pride voice :

-« O Canada! Our home and native land ! True patriot love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, We stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free ! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee...O Canada, we stand on guard for thee...»

The silence comes again, with his best friend loneliness... And sadly both of them seem to like him. Tired he woke up and go take a shower , before going to my bed.

-« Hum...euh...C-ca..Hum ...Boy !» shouted the polar bear in his ears.

The blond only grumble and cover his head with the blanket , upsetting the pet who bites him. Angrily the Canadian give him a murderous look before talking with a cold voice :

-« What do you bloody want Kumajoru ?! »

The animal gives him a weird look before open his mouth :

-« I'm hungry ! And you write on the calendar that you have a meeting today with your boss ! »

He opened his eyes and squeak with horror , when he saw the hour. He runs into the stairs, give a fish to kumajynu and hurry into his room. Looking in his wardrobe he sighed before choosing a simple black costume. He looks into the mirror and try to order his messy takes his wallet and call a taxi its only when they was on the road that he realize he not wearing his glasses. Sure his vision was blurry but in his race he didn't pay attention. Cursed about his self-stupidness he look outside . After his meeting with Mr. Harper him walk outside, his eyes are fixed on the floor. That's why the poor Canadian didn't see the object or should I say the person and he make a big collision (and fall violently on the floor) with the most taller country in the world and the last person Matthew wanted to see at this moment. Russia gives a hand to Matthew ( who accepted even if he was freaked out ) his creepy cute smile on his face :

-« Are you okay comrade ?»

**A/N:**

**Im sorry guys this is my first fanfiction in English (im french-canadian xD) well as you can see im really BUT i was in need to do that. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue or not . Well see you !**

**Translate: **

**Papa= Dad**

**Je suis, tellement désolé mon petit Matthieu ! J'ai échoué lamentablement...= Sorry my little boy ! I failed !**


End file.
